Famous in more than one world
by rainbow-rider
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Why are the Dursley's acting so strange? What does Hermione know? A visit to the muggle world for the gang.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to J.K Rowling, not to me. I am simply a fan amusing myself while waiting for the next book to come out!  
  
Harry Potter was not enjoying his summer holiday. He was back at the Dursley's house after his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as usual they were making his life as unpleasant as possible. The last time that Harry had seen his aunt and uncle was last summer as he disappeared by floo powder to the Weasley's house for the Quidditch World Cup and his aunt was nearing hysterics as his cousin Dudley's tongue grew to gigantic proportions. Harry smiled at the memory but then sighed, things seemed to have gone downhill for the rest of the year. He hadn't expected his aunt and uncle to have forgiven him by now but their coldness towards him had reached a new all time low. Most of the time Aunt Petunia did not cook him any food and Uncle Vernon had managed to disconnect his room from the rest of the house's central heating. This wouldn't have mattered apart from the fact that the English weather was being freakishly cold for the time of year and Harry often lay in bed shivering.   
  
As usual, Harry felt cut off from the rest of the wizarding world, just at a time when he needed his friends the most. The last term of his fourth year had ended in disaster; Harry had encountered a newly restored Voldermort and had only just survived. Cedric Diggory had not been so lucky and Harry knew that a lot of wizards were suspicious about his role in the whole business. The whole experience had left Harry shaken and vulnerable and although it was a relief to escape to the muggle world for a while to get away from the side-glances and constant press attention he really felt that he needed someone on his side. Occasionally Pig, Ron's owl, managed to make the journey to Harry's house with a brief letter from Harry's best friend, but Harry got the feeling that things were very hectic at the Weasley's house and he held very little hope of being able to escape there at any point in the summer.   
  
Harry felt that he would have been able to cope at the Dursley's for the whole holiday had they only been treating him with cold indifference. However, in the last few weeks something had happened which had made them treat him in a very strange manner. Harry could not decide whether it was amusement, horror or downright disgust. What had caused this, he had no idea but it had started after Aunt Petunia had taken a visit to town to buy Dudley's new school things. When she came back she had been extremely agitated and had dumped the shopping bags filled with Dudley's uniform, text books and sweets in the hallway and dragged Uncle Vernon into the sitting room where they had talked in hushed voices for a long time. This new attitude towards him worried Harry, he felt that he was missing out on something and it made him very uneasy.   
"If only we were back at Hogwarts, Hedwig." He said through the bars of his owl's cage, "I'd feel a lot better with Dumbledore nearby."  
  
Relief finally came for Harry in the form of a letter from Hermione Granger and her parents (delivered by muggle post of course.) inviting Harry to come and stay for the end of the holidays. Uncle Vernon couldn't find anything to complain about considering Hermione's parents were both muggles, would be arriving by car and best of all would take Harry off their hands. When the day arrived the Granger's arrived promptly and spoke very politely to the Dursley's as Harry and Hermione carried his bags out to the car.   
Hermione spoke to Harry in a hushed voice, "I have something really important to tell you Harry, I don't know if your Aunt and Uncle know, but I expect Dumbledore does...but it's all so confusing and I have no idea how..." she trailed off, glancing behind to check that no one was listening.  
"What are you talking about Hermione? You're making no sense at all." Harry was getting uncomfortable; did everyone know something that he didn't?  
Hermione touched him gently on the arm, "I'll have to tell you later so THEY don't hear," she nodded behind to where Uncle Vernon's voice was booming through the front door, "But it really is odd Harry." 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for all your reviews. Here's the next instalment, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!  
  
Herminone's home was a smart, modern detached house and Mrs Granger had decorated it in a very homely style. As Harry looked around at the neat rooms and elegant but comfortable furniture he couldn't help but notice the contrast with Ron's house. His two best friends came from such different worlds.   
  
Herminone led the way upstairs to her room, the only place in the house that showed any sign of the family's link with the wizarding world. Herminone's school text books (The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) were arranged neatly on her desk, her school robes were hanging by the wardrobe, and on the floor was a pile of Daily Prophets, the wizarding newspaper. Hermione picked up one of the top copies and turned to Harry.   
  
"This is what I wanted to tell you about," she said, "According to the paper it has everyone at the Ministry Of Magic really worried. And no wonder."  
  
Harry looked at the front page, the headline stood out in bold letters "MAJOR SECURITY LEAK TO MUGGLES LEAVES MINISTRY MYSTIFIED" Harry looked at Hermione in confusion.   
  
"Just read it," she said and sat down at her desk.  
  
Harry slumped onto Herminone's bed and started to read the article.   
  
"It has always been in the best interest of our community to keep our world hidden from that of the Muggles. At many times there have been breaches of security but the damage of this has been seriously reduced since the endorsement of the use of Memory Charms against Muggles and the establishment of the Anti-Muggle Security section of the Ministry. However it has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet that there has been a great violation of the Muggle Secrecy Act on such a scale that it is almost impossible to rectify.   
  
On sale in Muggle books shops are books that describe, in close detail, our world. The books are focused around one of our leading wizarding schools and even describe to Muggles how to enter our world. Not only is the setting of the book disturbingly accurate but there has been no attempt to protect the protagonists of the books, the characters in the books are real wizards, known to all of us. Due to restrictions placed on this publication at the time of going to print we are unable to give out any more details on the content of the books.   
  
A Ministry Spokesperson said to our reporter yesterday, "This issue has the full attention of the Ministry. Many of our departments are working together on it and we are liasing with Muggle specialists to determine the best course of action. There is no need for panic, Anti-Muggle security has been stepped up in all areas mentioned in the publication. Our main concern at the moment is the protection of those wizards whom the book directly mentions.""  
  
Harry finished reading and looked up at Herminone, "Ok, so this has got everyone a bit worried, what has this got to do with anything? Why are you showing me?"  
  
Herminone reached into her desk and pulled out a paperback book, about a centimetre and a half thick. She passed it to Harry with a grim look on her face. Harry looked at the book in shock. There, in gold letters on a dark pink background were the words "HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE".   
  
Harry gawped at the book in front of him, he looked up at Hermione in amazement, "This is the book? The one making all the fuss? It's about me?"   
  
Harry took another look at the book in his hands. Under the title was a drawing of a steam train with the words "Hogwarts Express" on it and a boy stood in front of it. The scar on the boy's forehead made Harry's heart sink as he realised that it could only be him.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing he could think to say.   
  
"That's not the only thing," Hermione blurted out, "Your entire first year is there Harry…I mean, OUR entire first year."  
  
"You mean, you're in it too?" Harry felt things couldn't get any stranger.  
  
"All of us are in it! You, me, Ron, Snape, Percy even Malfoy. It's perfect in every detail! Even when we are fighting the enchantments to get to the stone when no one else was there… it's all exactly right." Hermione looked up confused.  
  
Harry looked down at the book, opened it and read the first sentence, "Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." Suddenly the way that the Dursley's had been treating him fitted into place as he remembered the day Aunt Petunia had gone shopping, she had been to a book shop to get Dudley's textbooks, she would have seen the book.   
  
"Have you read it all Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, "But Harry, there's more…" and she reached into her desk again, this time pulling out another paperback, the same size as the first one and a hardback book a bit bigger than the other two. Harry again saw his name on both books and to his dismay a turquoise Ford Anglia on the front of one and something that looked very like a Hippogriff on the other. "All three of them accurate down to the very last detail," Hermione flopped back in her seat and tried to smile, "Obviously I could get hold of them from our local bookshop, what with having normal…muggle parents and everything."  
  
Harry shook his head, "But what's the fuss about really? I'm in books already, I've seen some in the library at Hogwarts. And you told me when we first met."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Page 79 in book one."  
  
Harry tore open the book and yes, there it was, Hermione walking into the train compartment on his first journey to Hogwarts.  
  
"But that's not the point Harry, those books are wizard books, only available in our world. These books," she gestured to the three books that Harry was already beginning to hate, "muggles can read, and they are really popular, it's bit of a craze. Although they are only thought of as fiction you can see why the Ministry is so worried. People may start trying to get into Diagon Alley or Platform 9 ¾. It's leaking so many of our secrets out."  
  
Harry flopped back onto Hermione's bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't fair; the press had pestered him all last year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Already everyone in the wizarding world knew his name and stared at his forehead to see the famous scar. He'd had more than his fair share of fame throughout his four years at Hogwarts and it had already caused one major argument between Ron and him. And now there were books about him in the muggle world, books that followed his entire life.   
  
Harry thought with a jolt, what about his feelings? Were they in the books? He grabbed the third book and hunted down the chapter when Griffindor were playing a Quidditch match against Rawenclaw and there it was, in plain ink, the first jerk in his stomach when he first saw Cho Chang. He sank back against the pillows. It just wasn't fair, why couldn't he be left alone?  
  
"Who wrote them Herm?" he asked the ceiling.  
  
"Some muggle, she called J.K. Rowling." Hermione answered.  
  
"But how did she know?" Harry bashed his fists against the bed, and then a thought occurred to him, "Herm, everyone at the Ministry will think we told her. It's all told from our point of view, they'll think we breached the Secrecy Act!" 


	3. Chapte Three

Sniff, no one gave me any reviews… no wonder I didn't post for ages, but anyway just to amuse myself, here is the next part. Maybe I'll get some reviews for this one yes?  
  
Everyday for the rest of his stay at Hermione's Harry was expecting the door to burst open and a group of angry Ministry wizards to storm in and frogmarch him and Hermione straight to Azkaban.   
  
As the days progressed he read the books, reading from the third person all about his first second and third years. He found it amazing, how could anyone know so much about him, his thoughts, and his feelings when he had never met them? He could also see just how much trouble the books could get him into, all the rule-breaking he had done while at Hogwarts, the Polyjuice Potion when he and Ron had tricked Malfoy and of course there were details on Sirius' escape, where he had been hiding during Harry's third year and how he was an anigmus.   
  
The books made Harry gradually more and more miserable, there were too many secrets enclosed in them, anyone who read them would know every little detail about him. He felt none of his feelings were his own, nothing was private anymore, it was a final invasion of his privacy.  
  
Hermione was curious as to why they had been left alone for so long, "It seems pretty obvious that it must have been us Harry. So why haven't they come looking for us?" She had sent a letter to Ron and she and Harry had been puzzled by his cryptic reply.  
  
Harry and Hermione,  
  
Can't say much now. Dumbledore knows, don't worry. Meet me in Diagon Alley on 3rd. I'll explain then.  
  
Ron  
  
I'm going to stop there for now; sorry it is so short- I have revision to do. But if I get any reviews on this chapter then I will post again very soon. SO LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! 


End file.
